Rescuers Up Above
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: Zoe has been kidnapped! Can Sonic, Bolt and the gang, and a new ally save her? Bolt may just have unleash the power he's held in out of fear for years to save her life...
1. Kidnapped!

**Hey! Its time for a new story by your favorite nut job wolf!**

Training day, Bolt had planned this shortly after the fight over his house. He wanted to get better at controlling chaos so that he wouldn't pass out after a Chaos Blast and be able to Chaos Control farther since Knuckles took back the teleporter he ehem "borrowed" from angel island. Zoe had offered to help him, he didn't know why she knew about chaos powers but she was reluctant to talk about it and he respected that.

They had planned to meet in a clearing in the woods at noon. It was a quarter till so he had headed out. As he reached the clearing he pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack and sat down on a rock to take a sip. After awhile Zoe still hadn't shown up and Bolt started to get concerned. Thinking that she might have forgotten he took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Her home phone went to the message machine so he called her cell phone. There was still no answer. Had she forgotten to bring her cell phone with her? Getting up from the rock he walked to the path that led to the city and began to walk down it. After a few minutes he began to hear noises in the bushes and trees.

He finally stopped and poked around in a few bushes but every time he went to one of the spots where the leaves rustled another sound was heard behind him. Thinking of a plan he made a move toward one of the spots but just as he got there he did a back flip and landed in the bush behind him.

"Argh! Get off me you beast!" A voice said. Looking down he noticed he was standing on a small gray fox.

"No way, is that who I think it is?" He said aloud.

"Depends who your thinking of, now get off me!" The fox said again.

"Fine" With that Bolt got off the fox and held out his hand to help him up. The fox swatted his hand away and stood up.

"I don't need your help wolf." He said.

"Well your attitudes the same as who I think but take off that hood and well will see for sure." The fox removed the hood revealing his face. He had stunning gold eyes and dirt on his face.

"Is it really you Marl?" Bolt asked.

"That is my name, who are you though?" Marl asked.

"Im Bolt remember?"

"From before the village was destroyed?"

"The village was destroyed? When?!"

"Shortly after you left… I don't know what did it so don't ask, I don't want to talk about it."

"Dang man, but lets not dwell on it. By any chance have you seen a ferret around anywhere?"

"Depends, what color and what gender was it?"

"Her name is Zoe and she is black and white."

"I did see a similar ferret being lifted off the ground by a fat man in a small machine, I decided to stay out of it until I learned more or saw her in any real danger."

"That's Zoe! And the fat man must be Eggman! What direction where they headed? We have no time to lose!"

"Northwest if I remember correctly."

"Ill call Sonic and the rest, we have to rescue Zoe!"


	2. Enemys are made Plans come together

**Yeah sorry for the lack of notation at the bottom, I have a bad memory ok? DEAL WITH IT!**

Everyone had gathered at Sonic's house. Bolt was laying out a plan.

"Ok, Shadow and Rouge, take Tails up to the ship so he can turn off the alarms." Bolt said.

"Why do I have to go with the bat woman?" Shadow asked.

"Because, one she might need extra muscle," Before Rouge could interrupt and say that she was strong enough he continued "And because I know you can't Chaos Control where you've never been so you'll need her to break in for you." This kept her satisfied. "Now, after Tails sends the all clear I need Rick and Knuckles to go to the workshops, set these charges and then create as much havoc as possible when I tell you to ok?" Bolt gave them a handful of small red explosives about the size of a softball but flat. "Silver, Blaze same deal but in the engine room ok?"

Both of them agreed on the plan. "Sonic, I need you to keep Eggman's attention while Tails shuts down the alarms."

"What about me and Ren Bolt? Amy asked.

"I need you two to guide us to the positions we need to be in." The wolf answered.

"Not to insult your intelligence, but how did you come up with this plan?" Tails asked.

"Ok ya caught me. It isn't entirely my plan. Marl, come on out!" After saying this the gray fox stepped out from the shadows behind Bolt. Everyone looked mildly startled at not noticing him being there the entire time except Shadow, who just acted like he knew all along. "This guy came up with all that?" Knuckles said. "How old is he anyway? He isn't even as tall as Tails!"

"What did you just say to me?" Marl said with a growl.

"I asked how old yo…" He was cut off as Marl swiftly came up to him, swept his legs out from under him and stuck his arm out, effectively flipping the echidna over and onto his face.

"Oh yea did I mention to never call him short or young? He hates that." Bolt said with a laugh. Knuckles just got up with a dazed look while Marl growled at him.

"Why you little punk!" Knuckles yelled as he walked towards Marl. As he got closer Marl pulled out a large dangerous looking dagger and pointed it at Knuckles throat.

"That's far enough echidna." He said in a dark voice.

"I think he means business man." Sonic said while pulling the startled mobian back.

"As for introductions I told you this is Marl, he's an old friend of mine from before I came here. This is Sonic, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Shadow, Rick, Ren, and the guy you almost cut a new air hole for, Knuckles.

"Whatever…" Marl and Shadow said in unison.

"Now that all the tension over meeting new people is done, lets get ready shall we?"

"This isn't…" Knuckles began.

"ALL The tension." Bolt finished. "Tails, how many planes have you got?"

"I have four, the two X tornadoes and then Amy and Cream's ships."

"Don't forget my ship." Rouge added.

"Then me and Marl will take the X tornado one. Knuckles and Rick will take the X tornado two. Silver and Blaze can take Amy's and Sonic, you get Cream's. And if something goes wrong, we have Rouge's for backup. Sound right?" Everyone said an agreement.

"We had better hurry if we want to get there before the fat one comes up with defenses." Marl said.

"True, lets go!"

Sonic jumped in Cream's small ship and began flying. After waiting for awhile Shadow walked up and put his hand on Tails shoulder and Rouge put her hand on his other shoulder. Holding up a red chaos emerald Shadow called out "Chaos, Control!" and disappeared in a red flash.

"And a plan comes together." Marl muttered.

Time for a rescue! Hold on Zoe! Help is on the way! And man did Knuckles and Marl get off on the wrong foot or what?! Review or ill let him tear you a new air hole!


	3. Eggman's base

**Ok, my laptop caught viruses so I wasn't able to get on to story writing for awhile… Don't kill me over it god!**

It was cold, cold and dark… It had been like this for most of the day. Zoe was in a cell in Eggman's flying fortress. She was walking through the woods to go and train with Bolt when she heard a noise off the pathway. Naturally curious she had gone to investigate. When she came to the spot where the noise originated she found Eggman and a group of robots. When she turned to get out of there she snapped a twig, Eggman heard her, his robots circled her, blocking off any means of escape. When she went invisible he said "Don't even try it missie, my robots have heat sensors. There is nowhere to hide."

"Well then it looks like ill have to fight my way out!" She yelled while dashing up to one of the robots and literally kicking its face in. The ferret took out a few more with kicks and punches before she was overcome by sheer numbers. Holding her by her arms they dragged her in front of Eggman.

"Now then, what brings you to my little gathering?"

"Can it Eggman, I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh really? Then let's see how long you last in a holding cell!" The villain said while a large metal claw came out of the bottom of his machine(the one he always has in Sonicx) and grabbed her by her waist. It then flew off towards the mountains where she saw his newest base of operations.

"Don't you ever try anything new? I mean seriously, you make flying fortresses like every time!" She insulted.

"Hurtful words won't get you anything but no food." He replied. Coming up to the side of the aircraft, a small hatch opened reveling a small hangar filled with robot drones. Making a signal, several robots came out and grabbed Zoe when she dropped out of the claw. Eggman got out and walked a different way, probably towards the control center. As they dragged her through the halls a desperate plan started forming in her head. If it worked, she was out of here, if not, well then she was headed towards a cell anyway. Waiting till they got to a place where the hallways intersected she turned her fur sharp as needles and shot them out, shredding the arms of her robotic captors. Running as fast as she could she made her way back to the hangar just as the doors were closing. She but on an extra burst of speed but it made no difference, she made it to the door just as it closed shut.

Just as she was turning around Zoe felt a piercing pain the back of her head and fell into unconsciousness. Waking up she was in a small square room with a small bed, a sink, and a toilet. With the exception of the bars caging her in the walls were plain steel. Zoe knew it would be a waster to try and break the walls or bars so she sat down on the bed and waited. Food came later, it was just a small plate of cold chicken and a glass of water. The ferret ate it anyway to keep her strength up. "_Bolt will get help. He'll come for me, I just know it._"

Back at Sonic's house Bolt had just received the all clear signal from Tail's. Apparently most of the alarms were turned off without a hitch but some of them would have required more time than they had. Sonic hadn't suffered any injuries although the robots he met did.

"Ok, time for the next step, getting all of us in there." Bolt said. "Everyone remember the plan?"

"Yes" They all said in unison.

"Ok ok shesh, lets move out!" Everyone ran to their respective ships and prepped them for launch.

"We had better be careful while flying, I don't want these bombs to go off in mid-flight!" Silver stated.

"As long as we leave it on auto pilot for most of the time we should be ok" Blaze said.

"Hey Marl, have you ever been in a plane before?" Bolt asked.

"No." The fox replied.

"Then I guess I'll take it nice and EASY!" He said as he blasted off at almost top speed. Marl almost barfed but was able to keep his composure long enough to say "Slow this metal deathtrap down before we all die!"

"Lighten up man!" Bolt told him. He slowed down a little but not by much. After a few minutes the massive warship came into sight. Dropping to minimal speed to avoid being caught on radar the planes descended on the surface of the craft. Hopping out the group put on headsets to listen to Amy and Ren.

"Ok everyone; there should be a small door at the end of the runway. Once inside the hallway splits up three ways. Knuckles and Rick, take the one to the right, Silver and Blaze, take the straight one, and Bolt, you and Marl go left."

After walking for a few minutes they reached the mentioned door. It was locked until Rick ripped it straight off its hinges and tossed it off the side. The intersection was also there. They said their goodbyes and went their separate paths.

**The reasons these have been so short is because my ideas for certain parts aren't as good. The next chap will be split up(not into 3 chaps) so that it follows Rick and Knuckles then Silver and Blaze, then Bolt and Marl. Review!!!!! (yay I remembered the end note!)**


	4. A Trio of Duo's

**Im gonna not do a big note here, Lets get back to the Airship shall we?**

_With Rick and Knuckles…_

"Man this is boring, are we close yet?" Knuckles spoke into his headset.

"Yes Knuckles you should be there… Now!" Ren answered. A door came into view. Rick pushed the button but nothing happened.

"Dang, it's locked." He said in mock despair then grinning at Knuckles they both pulled back their fists and smashed the door in. The force of the punch was so strong the door crushed the sentry standing in front of it. Lifting in the door they saw the scrap metal. "That just goes to show you, never stand in front of a door." Knuckles joked.

"I just hope it couldn't trigger the al… Crap" Rick noticed a red light going off on the broken arm of the robot. A group of robots dropped down from the ceiling. They were cylindrical with treds for feet and machine guns attached to their arms.

"This should be fun" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Agreed" Rick replied. They both dashed headlong into the group of robots, taking them by surprise. Rick lashed out with his tail sending some of them flying. Knuckles pummeled them with a flurry of punches. Even after their first attack there wasn't many robots left. The remaining ones turned to face each other and started to form into a larger robot.

"Good, they might put up a fight in that form!" Knuckles remarked. The robot sent out a flurry of missiles at the duo. Knuckles jumped to the side and Rick set them off in mid-air with a fire breath. Knuckles tried punching it but it blocked them and batted him away.

"The armors tougher now" Rick said after he failed at burning the metallic adversary.

"Maybe if we work together?" Rick suggested.

"Worth a shot"

"You can do a spindash right?"

"Yea why?"

"I'll throw you and you spindash, then ill punch."

"Alright!" Rick grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders and hurled him at the robot. Knuckles went into spindash form and rammed into the robot. As he was attacking it Rick jumped up and punched right above him. A gaping hole was formed and Knuckles speed inside, ramming inside the robot and destroying its circuitry. He burst out the other side covered in oil, the machine fell down and exploded.

"Well that was fun!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah it was, but we still got work to do." Rick said as he pulled out the explosives.

"Yeah I almost forgot." They both took some and started placing them all over the workshop, on the walls and over consoles. After they ran out they both sat down and Rick pulled out some granola bars out of his backpack he had brought. They both chowed down immediately and waited.

_With Silver and Blaze_

They had already made it to the engine room. There were a few machines but Silver simply held them in place with his telekinesis while Blaze incinerated them with a giant fireball. Both sat down talking.

"So, what do you really think of Bolt and that Marl guy?" Silver asked.

"Bolt seems ok to me, anyone that wants to save his friend normally is." Blaze replied.

"Same here but what about Marl? Bolt said he's cool but the way he seemed to not care whether or not he would slit Knuckles throat disturbs me…" The silver hedgehog said voicing his concerns.

"I am not sure. He wanted to help Bolt save Zoe but he just seemed so cold and uncaring. I guess time will tell." Blaze answered.

"I guess, I just hope we don't have to end up fighting him." Silver mumbled back.

"I don't think it would come to that, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that fights without a purpose."

"Guys, don't talk bad about Marl, he is a good guy." Ren interrupted.

"Let's hope so. Bolts alone with that guy!" Amy said.

_With Bolt and Marl_

The wolf and fox were still walking down the gleaming metal corridors of the ship. They had been for 15 minutes, Bolt had tried to make conversation but Marl either just said "Yes" "No" or nothing at all. _"You have to wonder what goes on in that gray head of his"_ Bolt thought. Just as he was about to try to talk again he saw the cells coming up. "Alright! Hey Zoe! Are you there?!" He yelled.

"Quiet Bolt! There may yet be guards." Marl cautioned. As they got closer they saw a sleeping form on the small bed in the cell. After failing to crack the entry code Bolt sent a small jolt into the panel opening the cell.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Bolt joked.

"Can it Eggman!" The form said.

"Eggman? What? No im Bolt duh? You got amnesia or something Zoe?"

"Whose Zoe? If your not Eggman who are you?" The form said. As it got up Bolt had a look of shock on while Marl just reached towards his daggers. The figured turned out to be a wolf with silver/gray fur and blue eyes wearing a blue miniskirt with a spike collar and a red top.

"Who are you?" Marl asked

"Im Envy, and you two are?"

"I am Marl and the wolf over there is Bolt. We are here to rescue a different prisoner by the name of Zoe Ferret. "

"There is another prisoner here. She is just down the hall, I can show you if you want."

"Yes please." Bolt said after getting out of shock. Stepping aside they let Envy walk out first and show them the way.


	5. A lesson in kidnapping

**Sorry this took so long, a combo of writers block and having to re-write it 3 times!!! (One messed up format, 2 had to go to other house, 3- this one)**

After half walking and half being dragged by Envy, they made it to the next cell. Breaking the lock Bolt walked in. "Hey Zoe! You here?" He called out

"Who… What?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's Bolt sleepy! Wake up I'm busting you out of here!" Zoe jumped up.

"Really? Thank goodness you're here, I was worried you wouldn't come!" She said giving him a hug.

"I would always come Zoe, you know that right?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let's get out of here!" Walking out of the cell she saw Marl and Envy.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Well that's Marl, and old friend of mine." He said pointing to the fox, "And the other wolf is Envy, she was being held prisoner here too!"

"Why were you taken here?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, I was walking home and BAM! I get hit in the back of the head and wake up here!" Envy answered.

"We really should teach Eggman a lesson about kidnapping people." Zoe said angrily. "If I wasn't outnumbered 3 to 1 I would have taken that jerk down! The Coward!"

"We could, but I would have to call off the others."

"Others?" Zoe asked.

"Yea, besides us Rick, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Ren, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and even Shadow helped!" Bolt explained.

"Why would Shadow help?"

"Because, he isn't evil, he just has a lot on his mind, and questions his existence." Marl interrupted.

"Yeah, something like that." Bolt said. "Now are we doing this or what?"

"Count me in!" Envy almost yelled.

"You know I am." Zoe said

"I had better come to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Marl said with a sigh.

"Ok, then I'm calling off the others. Hey guys! Guys come in!"

"Yes Bolt?" Amy answered

"Call off the others, were going to teach Eggman a little lesson about kidnapping."

"Are you sure? He may have a trap set up."

"Yeah, there's four of us, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Four?"

"Yeah, we found another prisoner called Envy, she's gonna help us out."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Since when am I not careful? Bolt out." He turned off the earpiece. "Ok guys; let's go pay egghead a visit!" He activated one of his Lighting Shards and grabbed Marl and Zoe, pulling them along, Envy ran. After a few minutes they reached a large steel door.

"This must be the control center. But I see no way in." Marl said.

"Then I'll make one, stand back." Bolt leapt into the air and started spinning at rapid speeds until he became a virtual tornado of slashing claws and electric power. "Fang over Fang!" He smashed into the door creating a small dent but no other visual effect. "Just a little more!" He called out from within the vortex. Finally the door started cracking down the middle before bursting inward, sending Bolt sprawling into the room and the others walking in. Eggman was seated in a chair high above the ground in front of a monitor in darkness.

"So your finally here" He commented.

"And were gonna teach you a lesson Eggman!" Envy shouted back.

"I look forward to it, if you survive! Eggbots, attack!" From all around the room robots swarmed in, tougher looking then the others. There bodies were large and shaped like an upside down dome with arms and legs, the heads were just small triangles. Some were holding swords while others had lasers mounted to them.

"This is gonna be fun." Bolt said as he activated his second lighting shard and jumped in front of one of the groups of robots that formed. "Thunder Howl!" He yelled and released a violent sound wave that sent some of the machines sprawling and others exploding from the high sound waves. He charged the remainder punching and kicking. Knocking one into a group with a roundhouse kick he pivoted and shot a bolt of lightning into another, the shock spread from robot to robot destroying them. As he clapped his hands together he didn't notice the one coming up behind him.

Marl sent an arrow through its head with ease, not even alerting Bolt to its presence. Turing back he sent another 4 robots down with arrows. "Come on you abominations, come get me!" He yelled at them. They banded together so as not to get picked off one by one and charged him. "Just as I thought." He muttered while knocking another arrow with a bigger head into his longbow, sending it into the middle of the group. It caused a huge explosion, taking out all the robots there.

"How did you do that?" Envy asked as she kicked away one of the Eggbots surrounding her.

"Nitroglycerin filled arrow."

"Cool, Light Kunai!" The wolf threw a kunai knife at the machines approaching her. It turned white and sliced through half their ranks. She grinned and tackled into another, dispatching it with a few quick blows and hurling it into the others.

Zoe flickered in an out of vision as she silently destroyed the robots with a large pipe she had picked up and was using as a staff. When they surrounded her she just shot out her fur in needle form an turned them into mechanical pincushions.

"Ha Egghead! Those were Childs play." Bolt shouted up at the evil genius.

"They were merely there to wear you down for this!" Eggman's chair turned around and lights turned on, revealing a huge robot with him (in his flying machine) as a head. "Egg crusher go!" He yelled out.

"All I see is a pile of scrap metal." Bolt said as he rushed towards the giant robot.

"Bolt no!" Marl shouted, but it was too late, the machine pulled back its leg and kicked Bolt straight into one of the walls and leaving a large dent in it.

"Well… Ow." He muttered

**Sorry if this was kind of short but just wait till next chapter... Muhahahahaha!**


	6. The Darkness Of a Hero

**Yea, woulda got to this sooner but I was in Colorado for Buddha's sake! Something intense is about to happen…**

Bolt pried himself out of the dent in the wall and fell to his knees. "You're better than I thought." He said

"Thank you, but you're still going to die!" Eggman said laughing manically.

"Not you, Marl"

"Who?!"

Marl had went behind the robot and was slicing some wires with his dagger, the glass dome surrounding the cockpit of the gigantic metal titan had sprung open.

"Annoying little insect!" Eggman shouted as he pounded a button on his console, the robot whipped around and kicked Marl, sending him flying into a pile of crates.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Marl said as he pulled out one of his explosive arrows and fired it at Eggman. The robot acted in defense and put up its arms to protect its master. The arrow made contact with another large explosion, blocking out everyone's vision with the dust and ashes.

"Did it work?" Envy asked. As if in response the machine burst out of the floating debris and hit Marl with a devastating uppercut, sending him flying into the air where he hit one of the metal crossbeam's that supported the ceiling of the floating warship, falling back down on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Marl!" Bolt yelled, _this has got to end!_ Bolt thought. Leaping into the air Bolt fired a large burst of electricity from his hands. The robot was unable to defend itself from something that wasn't solid and the bolt hit with a shower of sparks. "Ha! Try using a machine with 10,000 volts coming through it!" Bolt said cockily when he landed. The machine merely rushed at the wolf, punching him square in the chest. Bolt flew back but landed making a trail of skid marks in his wake.

"I lined all the wires inside this machine with rubber, so you cannot do anything to short circuit them!" Eggman yells.

"Fang over Fang!!" He shouted, once again forming the tornado of slashing fangs and claws, but after using so much of his energy already, the robot easily elbowed him straight into the ground, causing a crater to form in the dense metal floor of the ship. "Bolt no!" Zoe cried out while rushing over to help him. Envy saw the metal hand reach out to grab her and leapt up to block it with her tessens, but the attack was merely a feint to whip around and bat Envy into the wall next to where Marl was laying.

"I have you once again rodent!" Eggman laughed as he grabbed Zoe with the giant metal fist and began to crush her. "I'm going to slowly squeeze the life out of you!" The evil genius laughed insanely. Bolt was slowly rising to his knees,

"Don't you dare hurt her Eggman." Bolt said in an almost evil voice.

"What can you do about it?"

Bolt dragged himself unsteadily to his feet.

"You are weak!"

"Marl… Get Envy out of here…" Bolt called out hoarsely to the fox, who had just managed to get to his knees.

"Ok Bolt, but get out of this alive." Marl said as he grabbed Envy's unconscious form and ran off.

"Now your alone, you cannot possibly stop me!" Bolt started reaching for something in his belt.

"I read your file, you wouldn't dare use another shard!"

"Now Eggman. Im going…" Bolt started pulling the shard away from his chest.

"You can't! You'll kill us all!"

"TO ANNIHALATE YOU!!!!!" Bolt screamed as he plunged the shard into his stomach. You could see an aura of power form around the wolf, electricity sparking all over. "ahahaha…. AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Bolt laughed psychotically as he raised his head up, showing blood red eyes and darker fur. He flew up into the air and slashed the robot's arm straight off, grabbing Zoe as the hand unclenched and setting her on the ground before flying up to do battle with Eggman for the final time.

"What are you?!?!" Eggman screamed, seeing his fate before him in the depths of the demented wolfs crimson eyes.

"You said to Zoe you wanted to learn more about me… Here's some new data!" Bolt yelled as he charged the robot, landing a punch to its mid-section that forced it to clench over. Bolt took this opportunity to continue the punishment, punching and kicking so fast you could hardly tell what was happening, save for the robot being forced back and the dents appearing all over it.

_I can't defeat him… But I can still get away! _Eggman thought as he ejected his dome shaped craft and began to fly away. Bolt lifted up the robot by his claws and sent enough lighting into it the wires boiled in their rubber casings and caused the entire machine to shake violently and emit sparks before exploding in the hands of the twisted creature. Tossing down what little was left of the once great machine like a piece of trash he noticed Eggman was no longer in the pilot's seat, but flying away. Jerking his head around, he screeched out in a demonic cackle "Don't you turn your back on me Eggman! I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

Zoe was stirring slightly. Looking up she fuzzily saw and heard what Bolt had said and done to the machine. "Bolt… No…" She said softly, but to no avail as Bolt could not hear her as focused as he was on killing Eggman. _I have to find a way to stop him…_ the crippled ferret thought. And there her chance was! Right next to her was the detonation device for the explosives._ That should work. _She snatched up the device and said a prayer as she pressed down on the button with all the rest of her strength before fainting again.

Huge and powerful explosions rocked the entire ship. Destroying everything from the engines to the factory. Bolt looked away from his prey and saw Zoe holding the detonator. "No!!!!" He yelled, finally breaking free of the bloodlust that had hold over his consciousness. Dropping down next to the unconscious ferret he gently picked her up and rushed out of the exploding room, forgetting Eggman entirely with concern for his friend. _I have to get her to safety… But how? There aren't any ships left to take!_ Bolt thought franticly before seeing a place where a hole was blown into the side of the warship.

"I don't know if this will work. But I have to try to save you!" He said to the limp form he was holding. He trudged over to the hole, looking out at the ground. AS he felt the ship give a lurch he came to a decision fast, and leapt out into the blue abyss.

**Told ya something intense was about to happen! Will they make it to safety? Will Eggman? Will I ever stop with these horrid cliffhangers? You'll have to read the exciting conclusion to find out! REVIEW!**


	7. Out of the Blue

**Whats up? Here comes the finale! But to keep you in suspense lets see what happened to Marl Shall we?**

Marl had dashed out of the room holding Envy. _I hope he doesn't do what I think he's about to do in there…_ Marl thought as he turned a corner and started rushing down the hall towards where the planes were landed. Envy had begun to stir in his arms, coming back to consciousness she screamed "COOOKIIIEEEES!!!!"

"What was that all about?" Marl questioned, setting Envy back on the floor.

"I love cookies!" Envy said back

"Now's not the time! If what I think is about to happen we have to leave NOW." Marl yelled.

"Ok ok! Calm down!" Envy said defensively.

"Fine fine… I just don't like being- Bolt can be heard laughing psychotically- On a doomed airship." Marl finished. Envy's eyes opened wide.

"What the heck was that?!" She asked looking scared

"… Bolt. I don't know much but I do know we need to get out of here fast." Marl said with a downcast expression. Marl ran off with Envy following. After turning another corner the 3 way intersection where Rick ripped the door off its hinges was visible. BOOOOM! An explosion rocked the ship, almost knocking the two off their feet.

No words were needed as they both sped down the remaining stretch of corridor and burst out onto the flight deck. Locating the last remaining ship they rushed towards it. Marl stopped at the steps that led to the cockpit and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well? Aren't you going to drive this thing?" Envy asked expectantly.

"I've lived in the woods my entire life! I don't know how to fly a jet aircraft! You could probably fly it better!" Marl exclaimed.

"Well then, let's find out!" Envy said with an evil smile while she jumped into the pilot's seat and waited for Marl who warily got in behind her looking VERY uneasy. Pressing a few buttons the plane started up by mostly pure luck, pushing forward on the wheel the jet started moving forward slowly.

"Were going to need more speed Envy!" Marl said, looking more and more like he was going to puke.

"No backseat drivers!" Envy yelled, pressing the wheel completely inward by accident. The plan jumped forward and off the side of Eggman's exploding ship just in time as where their plane had just been bursted into flames with another bomb going off. The small aircraft flew wildly around in a spinning nosedive before Envy managed to gain control, though it still made erratic dips and dives.

"I don't want to die!" Was all Marl could mutter as he held on. Envy got better as they went and they eventually made it above the city without crashing.

"So where do you live?" Envy asked.

"That information I cannot give you, just land near your house and I'll tell Tails where it is." Marl told her.

"Whatever floats your boat Marly." Envy laughed.

"Marly?" Marl said with a slight eye twitch.

"Nickname!" Envy squealed. Marl had gripped enough sense not to try and throttle the wolf, at least until they landed. After waiting for a few more minutes they got to a dirt road on the edge of town, a house visible off to the side a couple miles up the road. Miraculously Envy was able to land the plane without much hazard halfway up the road. When the both hopped out Envy confronted Marl.

"Listen Marl, I want to thank you for breaking me out of that ship." She said seriously.

"It was nothing, but you might want to get out of that side of the road or I'll be saving you from that truck." Marl said, one of his very rare jokes.

"Its okay, is there a way I can repay you or Bolt?" Envy asked.

"Nah, just keep the plane nice until Tails gets here."

"Okay."

"Well, this is goodbye." Marl said as he held out his hand and caught on the side rail of a passing truck. "Happy trails!" Marl shouted as he sped off into the distance.

**A/N: Now we get to what happened to Bolt and Zoe when they jumped out of that plane! **

Bolt was heading towards the grounds at incredibly high speeds with Zoe in his arms. _Oh god I hope I make it, for her at the very least!_ Bolt half thought-half prayed. Because of the very cold temperatures that come with such height, Bolt had Zoe close to prevent either of them for from freezing. Zoe began stirring once again and faintly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Bolt, but her smile soon faded as she saw the look of concern on his face.

"It's okay Bolt, I'm fine." She tried to comfort.

"Thank chaos for that! But… There were some, complications with your rescue…" Bolt said as he looked around. Zoe got out of his grasp (they are falling side by side now.) and looked down, seeing only the ground rushing up to meet her and blue sky all around she got wide eyed. "What happened?!" She yelled.

"I had to get you out of the ship, there wasn't a plane left and it was about to explode!" Bolt frantically explained. Just then the entire ship exploded, ripping the air with shrapnel. Bolt covered Zoe with his body to protect her from any piece that got to close.

"You have a plan right? Can't you use the jetpack?" Zoe asked.

"No… The wings would rip off at this speed with extra weight." Bolt looked grim, trying to think of any way out of the situation.

"Well… There is one thing I could do, if you landed on me it would cushion the blow and you would survive…"

"No! You would die!"

"I came up there to save you! And god dam it I'm saving you even if it sends me to hell!"

"Bolt…" was all Zoe could say. Another piece of what looked to be shrapnel came close to them.

"Is that glowing?" Bolt said. Reaching out he grabbed hold the object and brushed it off, revealing a purple Chaos Emerald! The emerald in Bolt's belt began to glow too and came out of its socket, both emeralds swirling around each other. Bolt grabbed both of them and focused all his energy.

"Bolt, what are you doing?" Zoe asked, frightened

"Saving you." Both of the emeralds gave off an almost blinding light by now.

"Chaos… MANIPULATE!" Bolt screamed, the gems reacted instantly, sending a pulse of their energy into the rapidly rising ground. Nothing seemed to happen until spidery cracks started spreading all over the ground, a dull roar was emitting from the earth. A huge torrent of water burst forth from the earth, ripping the ground above it to pieces as it charged upwards.

The geyser met with the two skydivers and cushioned there fall completely with its waters, keeping them suspended in mid-air above the ground. Neither Bolt nor Zoe spoke during this, Bolt was looking at Zoe, watching how the water sparkled of her fur coat. Zoe watched her savior with nothing but a glowing smile as the torrent slowly dropped the two onto the ground below, drifting them both off to sleep on the forest ground.

**Soooo how was it? Tell me what you think of it. Review please!!!**


End file.
